Angel
by Randomonium
Summary: Song fic. Ron reflects on his wife, and what she has given him.


**Angel**

_I've got an angel_

_She doesn't wear any wings_

Ron stared at his wife as she chewed her lip as she contemplated the recipe book, the look of intense concentration one that he had seen so many, many times before, and he decided that she was an angel.

She had to be. Her hair was escaping from her ponytail, frizzy from the moisture in the air, creating a halo around her head, and she was pink in the cheeks from the heat of the stove, and still, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, Veela's be damned.

Because she was better than any Veela, because she was in front of him, she was real, she was his, she was Hermione, and she was cooking him supper. Also, she didn't turn into a freaky bird thing when angry- although he'd be hard pressed to choose which he'd rather face angry.

_She wears a heart that can melt my own_

_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

He knew she was doing all of this for him, knew that she wanted to make this special, knew that she was trying as hard as she could (and he was quite certain that she could do absolutely everything if she tried) and his heart was ready to explode with love and adoration at this amazing woman he was able to call his wife. Take that, Krum, he thought, she chose me.

Then something broke her concentration and he wondered if maybe he'd sighed or something equally embarrassing, and she turned to look at him, and gave him such a smile that he didn't care if he had or not because she was smiling at him with that wonderful smile that always made his heart swell with adoration, although he would never, ever admit it, especially not to his brothers.

'Hey,' she greeted, and he smiled in return, thinking that his smile could never, ever compare to the power hers held, no one's smile could. No one's smile could fill him with as much exhilaration as hers could.

'Hey, yourself,' he replied and walked forward to give her a kiss, still marveling that he was able to, after so many years of wanting to but being afraid of how she'd react.

When she kissed him back, he had to suppress the urge to sing some ridiculous love song like the ones his mother loved, because he was no longer Ron, the dumb, clumsy friend, but Ron, her dumb, clumsy husband- although she always insisted that he wasn't dumb or clumsy.

_She gives me presents_

_With her presence alone_

'Hermione!' he called as he came in through the door. 'I'm home!'

'In the lounge!' came her answering call and he headed through as he heard the gurgling laughter of his little girl.

'Hey, Ron- oh, you shouldn't have,' Hermione said as she saw the bunch of flowers he held.

'But I wanted to,' he replied, grinning at the look on her face, glad that he'd surprised her.

He wanted to give her something, because every time he saw her he felt as if he'd just won the jackpot. Every glance, every smile, was a gift to him, something he thought made the flowers she was fussing around and putting in a vase pale in comparison, but he couldn't think of anything else to give her, and he knew she liked flowers.

_She gives me everything I could wish for_

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

As Hermione went to find a vase for the flowers, he sat next to his little Rose and grinned when she grabbed his finger with her impossibly tiny hand.

She was another gift Hermione had given him, and he thought he couldn't be happier. He had everything he could wish for- an amazing wife, a brand new baby girl. Hermione had given him a family, and he couldn't think of anything else that could possibly make his life better- except for maybe a delicious supper, but he was sure that he'd get that soon enough too.

Hermione came back into the room, and smiled at him, walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

'I didn't say hello properly,' she told him, and laughed when he pulled her into his lap.

'You still haven't,' he grinned and kissed her again, one of his arms around her waist and the other still in the grasp of his baby girl.

_She can make angels_

_I've seen it with my own eyes_

'Daddy!' Rose squealed as he walked in through the door, and he laughed and bent down to swoop her into the air as she ran towards him.

'Hello, beautiful,' he grinned at her, 'And how was your day?'

'I can read my name now,' she told him, bursting with pride, and he kissed her cheek.

'Aren't you my clever little girl,' he said fondly.

'I'm a big girl now, daddy,' she informed him, all of two and a half years old, and he laughed again.

'Of course you are,' he chuckled, 'Where's mummy?'

'She's in the kitchen,' Rose said, 'Said you were late today.'

'So I was,' Ron murmured as he carried his daughter to the kitchen.

Rose was the apple of his eye, and he was certain that there wasn't a prettier little girl in the whole world. He still remembered when Hermione gave birth, and while it was one of the most horrific things he'd ever seen, it was also one of the most amazing, because now he had two angels in his life. Two angels to brighten his world.

_You've gotta be careful when you've got good love_

_Because the angels will just keep on multiplying_

'Wondered when you'd get home,' Hermione smiled up at him, and he grinned in reply, loving the sight of his eight-month pregnant wife.

He couldn't wait for the next kid to be born. He wanted a huge family, although he knew Hermione wasn't quite as keen on the idea, and seeing as she was the one giving birth to the little cherubs he thought that maybe what she wanted took precedence.

And okay, so maybe he wasn't as careful as he could have been, and Hermione knew that twinkle in his eye, and knew that he wouldn't mind a whole house filled with children, so she'd told him quite firmly that this one was the last.

He gave her a kiss, and thought that he could live with that, because even what he had now made him happier than he'd ever been (just about) and in his excitement of the upcoming son, he didn't need anything else. Anything at all.

_But you're so busy changing the world_

_Just one smile and you can change all of mine_

Ron thought back to when he proposed to her, and when she gave him a wide smile his life changed for the better, and he felt that every time she gave him news that would change his world it was heralded by a smile.

He didn't even mind taking time off to look after the kids when she was out giving lectures and seminars and presenting arguments and he didn't quite follow everything, to be honest, but he knew it was important and he knew that she could change the world like she'd changed his.

Besides, he loved spending time with his kids, no matter how much mischief they got up to.

_We share the same soul_

When Ron looked at his wife, he knew that there was no way he would ever stop loving her, there was nothing that could change how he felt about her.

Although he never said it out loud, he was firmly convinced that she was his soul mate. What other explanation could there be?

-fin-

**A/N: The song is 'Angel' by Jack Johnson. It's beautiful. Honestly, I'm not even entirely sure about the story, it's almost purely a vessel to link this song with them. **

**Also, songs seem to be my main inspiration for Harry Potter stories. I mean, of the nine Harry Potter stories I've written in the last year, four are song fics, and two were inspired by songs. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and, as always, I would love to know what you thought!**


End file.
